


Feliz Navidad

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (coming soon), (just some teasers lmao), (not in this fic btw), Ben Five and Vanya Are Amazing Parents, Ben Hargreeves Is A Great Dad, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Gen, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, I swear, It is too much, Like, M/M, Mentions of pancakes, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Is A Great Dad, Parenthood, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprise Ending, Their kids are adorably chaotic, Vanya Hargreeves Is A Great Mom, about how many kids are his and bens, be warned now, but i believe with benfiveya, female empowerment is in this household thank you very much, i just realized how few of these are actually tags, it has been discussed that five and vanya would have a litter of kids, kind of, several times, soooo they have an even bigger litter, that five would be competitive with ben, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: There were few things that Five didn't enjoy about his life with Ben, Vanya, Penelope, and Briar, but getting up at the crack of dawn every day for all of December to his kids jumping on him, thinking that it was Christmas, was definitely one of them.Harcest Ficmas: Day 6 - Joy
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s)
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrick/gifts).



Five’s life with his wife Vanya, their husband Ben, and their kids Penelope and Briar, was as close to perfect as he could imagine and far more than Five ever thought he’d be able to have. But being woken up for 25 days in a row by one or two little bodies jumping onto him wasn’t one of them.

Penelope, their five year old daughter, had been doing it for the past three years, ever since she understood the concept of Santa and that Santa came in December, she acted like every day of the month was Christmas. She’d wake up earlier than she normally did, and considering that two of her three parents were morning people that got up a bit early anyway, it was far too early for Five. And no matter how many times they tried to tell her that Santa only came on Christmas Eve, and that Christmas wasn’t until the end of December, Penelope persisted that she repeat her little routine every day for 25 days a year.

And when their youngest, Briar was born two months after Penelope’s 3rd Christmas, she recruited their now three year old daughter into joining her little routine every year. An added annoyance of Five’s to his daughters’ Christmas tradition, was that they tended to jump on him rather than Ben or Vanya, no matter which side of their bed he was on. Either Ben and Vanya knew, and simply said nothing about it, or they simply hadn’t noticed their daughters’ pattern yet.

It typically would take about six days, just short of a week, of Penelope and Briar’s routine before Ben and Vanya would be adjusted enough that their girls would  _ maybe _ jump on them, mostly him, once or twice before they’d take them downstairs for breakfast and Five could try to get another 10 minutes of sleep before joining them downstairs. Five would pretend to be grouchy, or as Penelope insisted during December, grinchy, while sipping on his coffee, while Vanya would keep Penelope and Briar entertained while Ben finished cooking their breakfast.

The first year that Five had to deal with having two little bodies jumping onto him, he seriously,  _ seriously _ , thought about telling them that Santa wasn’t real, and that it was him and Ben filling their stockings and putting presents under the tree ‘from Santa’ while Vanya was putting them to bed. He was so close to doing it,  _ so close _ . There were only so many times that he could be startled awake by his two children jumping onto him before he wanted to ruin one of the most magical childhood beliefs that Five and his siblings had never gotten the chance to experience. The mere thought of being  _ anything _ like Reginald to his own kids, made Five want to be  _ that _ much better to them. 

(But he would leave dressing up as Santa Claus when Penelope and Briar were a little older, considering they still cried when they saw the one at the mall, to being Ben’s job, or Uncle Klaus’s. God, that was a weird thought, that not only Klaus, but Luther, Diego, and Allison were their kids’ Uncles and Aunt.)

“Hey, Daddy.” Briar said, waving a fork with pancake on it at him. Penelope, and later Briar, had taken to calling him ‘Dad’ and ‘Daddy’ while calling Ben ‘Pops’ and ‘Papa’ and Vanya ‘Mom’, ‘Mommy’, and any other variation they could think of.

Five set his coffee mug, which was nearly emptied by now, on the counter and asked “Yes Doctor B?”

“Do you know when Santa’s coming?” She asked before eating a mouthful of pancake with syrup sticking to the edges of her mouth. It was only the 5th of December. And they’d already explained to them, several times, when ‘Santa’ would come to their house.

“I can’t remember Doctor B.” Five said, rubbing his chin in pretend thought, “Maybe Professor P knows. The great Professor P, do you know when Santa is going to come to our house?”

Penelope excitedly nodded, leaving her own forkful of pancake on the table next to her plate. “Yeah, I do! Mrs. Johnson told us on Monday.” Penelope told them, she’d started kindergarten back in August this year and told them all kinds of things that she’d been learning from her new class, “Doctor B, Santa goes to every good boy and girls house on Christmas Eve. And only when  _ everyone _ is sleeping.”

Ben placed the adult plates on the table as he asked, “Do you remember  _ when _ Professor P? Which day he is going to come to our house?”

“Umm.” Penelope started, mimicking Five’s pretend thinking pose. Evidently, their daughter  _ couldn’t _ remember what day she’d been told Santa was meant to come and leaned over to Vanya asking in what she meant to be a whisper, “Mommy, do you know when Santa comes to our house?”

Vanya nodded back to Penelope, and in the same not-really-a-whisper tone, “Santa visits on the 24th, which is Christmas Eve.”

Their daughter nodded back to Vanya, quickly telling her “Okay. Thank you Momma.” before turning back to her dads and sister, explaining, “Santa is going to come to our house on the 25th of Christmas Eve.”

“On the 25th?” Five asked, getting a nod from Penelope, “Which is Christmas Eve?” she thought it over for a second before giving him another, enthusiastic nod before returning to her pancake.

If their kids were a little older, and could better understand dates, then they might not have asked again a few days later, and again a few days after that. But, since they were 5 and 3, they expectedly asked again, and again. And they asked five more times before it was  _ finally _ the 25th of December, to be specific it was the dawn (literally) of Christmas morning.

If it had been about seven years earlier, they’d have spent Christmas Eve and Christmas with their siblings, not at the Academy, but at one of their four houses or apartments. And then, once Allison and Luther had had their son Blake, it was changed to having Christmas Eve at either Diego’s, Klaus’s, or their house and Christmas at Allison and Luther’s. But, two years later, when they had Penelope, they tried having Christmas Eve at their house and Christmas at Allison and Luther’s. That year was the last they spent Christmas together, as Klaus and Diego  _ finally _ got together and raised Logan, Klaus and a former fling of his Dakota’s son, and Allison and Luther had their second child, their daughter Kai.

Once they all had young children, it was far too complicated to try traveling and hosting a holiday that was so important to their children, so they resolved to spending Christmas Eve and Christmas with their families at home, and they’d rotate between houses for New Year's Eve and the same for New Years Day. Luckily their five children got along well, and better than they did when they were children, so they could keep each other fairly occupied (even if they were seven, five, four, four, and three) while their parents caught up about many things.

After being awoken by their five and three year olds, as they always did, and rather than attempting to go back to sleep like he did every other day they did this, Five and Ben carried Penelope and Briar downstairs while Vanya grabbed their hairbrushes, a change of clothes for their daughters, and their polaroid camera. Once downstairs, Vanya unhooked Briar and Penelope’s stockings from the fireplace and handed them to them.

While Penelope and Briar picked through their stocking (which had no candy since they wouldn’t eat breakfast afterward), Vanya snapped a few pictures of them, Five started his daily pot of coffee, and Ben started on breakfast. Ben was by far the best cook between them, with Vanya coming second, and Five stuck with making coffee and his PB&M sandwiches. 

Within half an hour of being woken up, with their daughters fed and hair somewhat brushed, their family moved back into their living room, where their stockings had been hanging. Five was always the one that handed out the presents that had been wrapped and were waiting under the tree, and dwindled through the gifts that had mostly been gotten by Vanya, as well as the ones that Penelope and Briar had picked for each of them. There was a pair of small boxes that Vanya told them to wait until the end to open, which had the tag on it ‘To Dad and Papa, From Mom’ written in Penelope’s red handwriting and Briar’s green scribbles.

A living room full of torn wrapping paper, still boxed up toys, several needing batteries, and an hour and a half later, all but two of the gifts had been opened. Vanya had Ben and Five sit next to each other as she handed them the last gifts which were addressed to them, not bothering to get Penelope or Briar’s attention as the gifts were opened. Five pulled the ribbon of the box, then pulled the lid up, finding a little bundle of tissue paper beneath it. Sneaking a glance at Ben, only to see that he had a similar bundle.

Five pulled the paper away, with a white stick unveiled from within. He was well aware of what the stick was after having Penelope, then Briar, and he really didn’t need to look over at Ben to see that he had a positive pregnancy test as well. Ben, who had also noticed the two positive pregnancy tests, asked the obvious question, “You’re pregnant?” Vanya, biting her lip, nodded, and held up two fingers. “Two?” Ben asked, another nod.

“We’re having twins.” Vanya said.

If Five thought that having two little bodies jumping on him nearly every day for a month was a  _ bit _ annoying, then having four little bodies, two girls, two boys, a little over two years later, was  _ that _ much more. But every little bruise and stepped on hand was absolutely worth the toothy (and toothless) smiles their kids gave him every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
